El Perdón
by Bruja
Summary: Baby ha poseido al príncipe de los saiyans pero su venganza no está completa del todo, primero quiere hacerle sufrir emocionalmente y para ello irá a la persona que más ama el saiyan, Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

_**El perdón**_

**Capítulo 1 - Dolor.**

Todos habían vuelto a la normalidad cuando Baby había salido de sus vidas, en el momento en que se había esfumado del cuerpo del príncipe de los saiyans y que en ese transcurso de tiempo, Gokuh lo mató.

Ahora mismo Gokuh era el héroe, les había salvado de una grave amenaza y una vida marcada por la servidumbre de ese parásito.

Aún residían en el planeta Tsufur y cada uno de ellos estaba con algún miembro familiar. La noche se hizo presente en el planeta y Bulma estaba en su cuarto cepillándose el cabello, mirándose al espejo y con los ojos llorosos recordaba todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, como gracias a su inteligencia se había aprovechado de ella Baby, apretó con fuerzas sus puños mientras seguía mirándose. Pero lo que más daño le hacía, no había sido eso, si no, que su amado antes de ser una "tsufur" le había torturado. Había sido tan cruel y violento.

Y rompió a llorar, se tapó el rostro con las manos y sucumbió a ese llanto, aún podía notar la presión de sus manos en su cuerpo, aún podía recordar el miedo que sufrió al ver esa mirada tan mortal, no se parecía en nada a su Vegeta, ese no era su saiyan. Se inclinó un poco y gruñó de dolor, apartándose una mano de su rostro se remango su camisa a la altura de la barriga para ver un moratón bastante feo. Era lila y verde y todo a su alrededor era negro, le dolía mucho. Pero no era el único moratón de su cuerpo, había unos cuantos más. De sus ojos siguieron emanando más lágrimas, no había manera de evitarlas le había echo daño.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?...-se abrazó a sí misma mientras seguía rondando más lágrimas...-cada vez que lo vea me acordaré de eso.

Se apoyó en la mesa y se levantó, no deseaba contemplarse en el espejo con una cara tan mústia. Ella solo quería olvidar eso, pero el dolor era inmenso. Él era su saiyan, su príncipe e inconscientemente le hizo daño. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás para quitarse los rastos de lágrimas, aspiró fuertemente pero eso no detuvo el torrencial, nuevamente se le nublaba la vista, sus labios temblaban y notaba como su corazón se estaba resquebrajando. Sus piernas se flaqueron y cayó al suelo de rodillas, las miles de imágenes que le estaban abordando, le estaban recordando la peor pesadilla que había vivido hace unos días. Su Vegeta le había golpeado de la peor manera.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, escuchó los gemidos de dolor de su esposa y algo le detuvo, estaba seguro que él había sido el causante y como olvidarlo ahora que su mente volvía a ser suya, estaba recordando momento a momento la violencia que le produjo a su esposa. No era él, habían habitado su cuerpo sin consentirlo, su mente y sus sentimientos, y encima habían infringido dolor a la mujer que amaba. Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos, y una débil lágrima resbaló por ella.

Le había ultrajado, se había reido de ella y le había golpeado y encima la convirtió en un Tsufur de la peor manera, provocando lágrimas de desesperación. Con una mano tocaba suavemente la puerta, desearía que fuera ella y demostrarle que él es una víctima como ella, que no está nada orgulloso de esa vejación contra su persona. Ella tenía que saber que él jamás la hubiera rebajado de esa manera, por que no dejaba de ser Bulma, la única mujer que se adueño de su ser.

-¿Y ahora qué?..-abrió los ojos...-si la veo, ella me repudiará y tal vez me merezca eso, después de todo no he dejado de ser un bárbaro saiyan.

Tragó saliva y con un gran esfuerzo, abrió el pomo de la puerta. Bulma en ese instante giró su rostro hacía la puerta y lo vio. Allí estaba el culpable indirecto de su dolor, el que veía cada vez que la torturaba. La mujer se apartó las manos de su rostro y con los ojos aún humedecidos vio como su saiyan la miraba, esa mirada tan fría que siempre tenía había sido sumplantada por una triste y perturbadora. Vegeta tragó más saliva al ver el estado deplorable de su esposa, y supo que nadie más que él, le había echo eso.

No se movió de la puerta ni un centímetro y se quedó ahí mientras la obervaba fijamente. Y ella aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole, pero esta vez el amor que siempre desprendía había dado paso al ¿odio?. Se sorprendió con este pensamiento, pero tal vez era cierto.

El silencio que habitaba el lugar era bastante incómodo y ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el primer paso. Pero esta vez, fue Bulma la que si lo dio. Se levantó del suelo con mucha dificultad, todo bajo la mirada atenta del saiyan y se fue corriendo a la puerta de al lado, la que daba al baño. En su trayecto apretó con fuerza sus ojos para que no le viera llorar, no soportaría eso.

La expresión de Vegeta era de desesperación, él pensaba que ella se iba a enfrentar que le iba a dar la cara al asunto, que le gritaría y que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero en estos momentos se equivoco mucho. Si ella sufría, él lo hacía el doble. Seguir viendo como ese ser la torturaba con su cuerpo, era la peor de todas las visiones. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, le devolvió a la realidad y le siguió el camino a su esposa.

Bulma se apoyó en la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, había tenido miedo al verlo, notar como esa mirada se clavada en su cuerpo era insoportable..¿Es qué no le había echo ya daño?, aunque...tenía que recordarse a sí misma, que él no había sido su Vegeta. Escuchó como detrás de la puerta los pasos se detenían, como había una respiración agitada detrás de ella y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, derramando más lágrimas. No podía verlo.

-Bulma...-ella abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre...-por favor.

La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la boca, intentando evitar que ese gemido de terror se escuchará.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Y ella negó, ahora mismo no podía ser. Estaba todo muy reciente. Vegeta se mordió los labios al ver como no había ninguna reacción por su parte, nuevamente acarició la puerta y como había echo su esposa, le dio la espalda para apoyarse y caer al suelo, la mirada del saiyan estaba fija en el techo de su habitación y las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, no sabía que tenía que decir, jamás había estado en una situación parecida.

-Esto no puede seguir así...-habló Bulma ante la sorpresa del saiyan...-me has echo daño.

El saiyan agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-No sabía lo que hacía.

-¡SI LO SABÍAS!..-gritó.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y Bulma nuevamente se tapó la boca, había sido un grito de rabia, tenía tanta acumulada que se le había escapado.

-Bulma yo...-su voz era entrecortada.

Por una parte Bulma se asombró por el tono de voz de su esposo, realmente parecía que estaba arrepentido. Su Vegeta estaba dolido pero...ella no podía, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, lo veía a él torturándola.

Más gemidos se dejaron escuchar y Bulma cerró sus ojos fuertemente, queriendo escapar de esta situación como deseaba volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo. Deseaba estar nuevamente en los brazos seguros de su amado saiyan, aquel que quería con locura y por lo cúal había luchado fuertemente para mantener lo suyo a flote, pero parece ser que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Tan fuerte era la presión que volvió a recordar todos los hechos como si los estuviera viviendo nuevamente...

"Dentro de unos días volvería a tener a su hijo cerca de ella, y podrían salvar a la Tierra de su cruel destino. Estaba en la cocina, secando algunos platos y preprarándolos para poner en la mesa. Miró el reloj de la cocina para ver que era bastante tarde y que Vegeta junto con su hija no habían llegado. Se acercó a la ventana para darse cuenta de que la noche ya había caido.

-Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando...-dijo con un tono de humor...-¿dónde estarán ese par?.

Aún recordaba la actitud extraña de Goten hacía unas horas, pero no le dio mucha importancia, esa familia siempre había sido así. Sonrió al pensar en eso, como se notaba que era hijo de su mejor amigo. Un crujido le hizo voltearse para ver al saiyan apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndole y mirándole de arriba a abajo. Bulma alzó una ceja con cierta curiosidad.

-¡¿Dónde has estado Vegeta?!..-preguntó seriamente...-¿y Bra?.

-He estado fuera y muy ocupado...-le respondió sin cambiar la posición...-y la niña está...-cerró los ojos y sonrió...-también ocupada.

Bulma entrecerró la mirada ante las palabras de su marido.

-¿Te pasa algo Vegeta, te has cabreado con Bra?.

-¡No, estoy fenómenal!..-se crujió el cuello...-y la niña también está bien, ahora esta haciendo su trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres?..-se puso ambas manos en la cadera.

Pero Vegeta-baby no respondió y siguió mirándola fijamente, algo en el interior de la mujer le hizo temblar, había algo extraño, ella conocía a su esposo y esa nueva actitud...no venía con él. Tragó saliva y se acercó, no podía temerle a su saiyan, al fin y al cabo era su Vegeta, el único hombre al que amaba.

Avanzó hasta él, pero sin que el saiyan se moviera del sitio y cuando estaba a escasos metros, alargó su mano para tocar la mejilla de su marido, pero no llegó a ese destino. Vegeta-baby con un rápido movimiento la atrapó ejerciendo fuerza en ella..

Bulma chasqueó la lengua del dolor.

-Vegeta, me haces daño.

-¿Enserio?..-preguntó burlonamente...-¿cúanto es daño para tí?.

-Lo digo enserio Vegeta.

La acercó hasta él y lamió su mejilla, ella se sorprendió y mirándole fijamente, notó como los labios de su saiyan se acercaron a su oido.

-Siento decirlo zorra...-apretó fuertemente...-no soy el mismo Vegeta que has conocido.

-¿Qué?.

Y no le respondió, si no, todo lo contrario. La empujó fuertemente contra la pared de la cocina, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. Bulma se masajeó la muñeca y mirándole con lágrimas, veía como se acercaba su esposo.

-Vegeta ¿qué te ocurre?..-tembló.

-Ya te lo he dicho zorra...-se inclinó hasta su altura y acariciando su mejilla..-no soy el mismo de antes.

Y le pegó una fuerte cachetada en el rostro a la mujer. Consiguiendo que un hilillo de sangre brotará."

**Continuará.**

**Holas! bueno me he animado ha hacer un fic nuevo y aunque va a ser bastante corto, lo tenía rondando por la cabeza y he creido conveniente hacerlo antes de que se me olvide. Quiero dar las gracias a dos buenas amigas por apoyarme en este fic Camila y Calyso.**

**Como ya sabrán y seguro que les pasa a todos los fans, la etapa de Dragon Ball GT fue..¡¡PÉSIMA!! no me gustó para nada, los personajes habían perdido su esencia y no eran ellos, que desastre hicieron, pero creo y tampoco estoy muy a favor, que un poco de la etapa de Baby si se puede ver "algo" bueno...**

**Y es lo que he echo, hacer este mini-fic, sobre la posesión de Vegeta y como transformó a su esposa en una TSUFUR. **

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Posesión**

Bulma se llevó una mano a su labio inferior al notar como algo caliente bajaba, se llevó la mano a la altura de su vista y agrandó sus ojos, allí había sangre pero era de ella y causada por...levantó su mirada para ver el rostro de Vegeta-baby mirándola divertido. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, no podía ser, su amor le había golpeado y encima con la mano que miles de veces había rozado su cuerpo.

Todo su cuerpo tembló copiosamente y sus labios se humedecieron de las lágrimas que estaban resbalando por su lado.

-Pero Vegeta...-murmuro con temblor.

-Ya te lo he dicho Zorra...-gruñó...-¿estás sorda o eres amnésica?...-se volvió a inclinar a su altura y quitándole la sangre mientras ella cerraba fuertemente los ojos...-ese Vegeta ha muerto.

El contacto de su mano con su labio inferior le provocó asco y levántando su mano, Bulma le pegó una cachetada fuerte pero desgraciadamente no tuvo el efecto esperado, la respuesta de Vegeta-Baby fue más violenta y agarrándola por los cabellos, la levantó mientras la mujer gritaba de dolor.

El Tsufur acercó sus labios al oido de la mujer y con una mirada cargada de odio.

-¡¡ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!!..-gritó severamente...-¡¡OS ODIO, AL IGUAL QUE A LOS MALDITOS SAIYANS!!.

-Tu no eres...

Vegeta-baby sonrió y estirando con más fuerza sus cabellos, empuñó su otra mano y le golpeó en el costado. Él disminuyó su fuerza a un nivel inferior para no destruirla ya que aún no era el momento, primero quería divertirse con la mujer del príncipe de los saiyans. Bulma soltó lágrimas y Baby la dejó caer al suelo, mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma y se mordía los labios, aunque había bajado su fuerza había sido espantoso, era un dolor inmenso. Estaba segura que si no hubiera bajado su fuerza, podía haberla partido en dos trozos ó más. Vegeta-baby pasó por encima de ella al pisarla y observando el cielo desde la ventana, sonrió con más malicia.

-He conocido a tu hijo y a Gokuh en el espacio...-comenzó a explicarle mientras Bulma le miraba...-han sido muy dificiles, pero ¿Sabes qué?..-se giró para apoyarse en el ventanal...-también he poseido a tu hijo, aunque he tenido que salir...-la mirada de la mujer estaba perpleja...-no sé si ha sido por que no tenía suficiente poder o por que él es bastante fuerte..-avanzó hasta ella mientras la mujer se arrastraba por el suelo para alejarse de ese peligro...-pero en el interior de tu hijo he dejado un huevo y pronto será de los míos.

Bulma se arrastraba por el suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente, el golpe en el costado le estaba haciendo pedazos, a cada instante el dolor se incrementaba y su cuerpo se erizaba. Definitivamente no estaba echa para el combate de esa manera. Giró su rostro para ver como su "esposo" se acercaba a ella tranquilamente, con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, se mordió los labios y siguió su recorrido, no sabía a donde iba a ir, pero lo único que tenía claro es que deseaba alejarse de ese maldito.

La mujer se sujetó a la puerta y con ese punto de apoyo, se ayudó a sí misma a levantarse mientras su "esposo" se acercaba a ella con claros signos de alegría por lo que estaba haciendo. Justo en ese momento el Tsufur se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos, ante esta visión sus ojos se llenaron de más lágrimas, era la posición que siempre usaba su amado saiyan. Y esos recuerdos le estaban destrozando.

-Lo comprendes sucia perra...-murmuro...-no soy Vegeta, soy otro y más superior que todos...-alargó su mano y emitió una bola de energía, en un instante se materializó frente de la mujer...-¿seguro qué sabes lo que es?.

La mujer abrió los ojos de terror, su respiración se le estaba haciendo escasa y encima enfrente suya había una bola de energía, tal vez no lo suficiente para acabar con alguno de sus amigos, pero con ella si. Notaba como la calor se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo, todo le estaba temblando, ¿Es qué acaso piensa matarla?. Vegeta-baby acercó más la bola haciéndole una pequeña quemadura, pero Bulma no gritó, se mantuvo firme aunque sus ojos le estaban delantando.

-Mujer dura...-susurro suavemente...-como las tsufur.

-Soy una humana...-dijo Bulma..-y con orgullo.

Vegeta-baby gruñó y le volvió a propinar otro golpe en la cara que la tumbó en el suelo. Levantó su pierna y la apoyó fuertemente en el pecho de ella. Pisándola con maldad y con más ganas que antes. Bulma rompió a llorar e intentaba quitarse el pie de encima, pero la fuerza ejercida por este ser era superior a la suya, sus labios se estaban volviendo morados y su boca estaba reseca.

-Súplica por tu vida perra...-comentó con alegría...-¡dime que me servirás!

Bulma le negó con la cabeza, jamás le serviría, nadie había podido destrozar su fuerte personalidad. Apretó con fuerza sus labios y una débil lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta rozar sus labios, estaba salada pero no solo eso, si no, vacia. ¿Quién le salvaría? siempre había sabido que Vegeta estaría ahí cuando algo le pasará, pero que irónia, ahora su saiyan era el que le hacía daño, pero solo en apariciencia...¿Dónde estaba su amor?.

-Vegeta...-susurró...-¿dónde está?.

-Inutilizable...-le soltó...-fuera de combate y no vendrá a por ti.

-¡Eres un cobarde!..-exclamó consiguiendo que Vegeta-baby entrecerrará su mirada...-¡eres un asqueroso parásito, seguro que te has valido de trucos para poseer a mi marido, ¿pero sabes qué?, Vegeta no puede hacer nada, pero yo conozco a alguien que si!...-la mujer le clavó las uñas..-¡¡GOKUH TE DESTRUIRÁ!!

Vegeta-Baby apretó sus puños con furia al igual que algo en su interior también había explotado ante esa confesión, maldita mujer. Apartó su pierna del pecho de Bulma y la agarró por el cuello donde comenzó a apretar con fuerza, su rabia no tenía límite y está patética humana había conseguido sacarle de sus casillas con unas simples palabras.

Bulma hacía el esfuerzo de coger aire, pero todo a su alrededor se estaba volvía negro, todo le daba vueltas y notaba como su cuerpo no le respondía, esto era el fin, iba a morir a las manos de su Vegeta. ¡oh dios!. Si todo volvía a la normalidad y recordará todo, su Vegeta se mataría.

Ese nombre le produjo mucho dolor, iba a alejarse de su amor el único al que amó de verdad, jamás volverían a estar juntos, por que este parásito se había adueñado de él. Miles de imágenes le abordaron la mente, el primer instante en que cruzaron palabra, que lejos quedaba desde ese día. Lo iba a echar de menosy ella que quería envejecer a su lado.

Pero algo le detuvo en su frustación, Vegeta-baby aflojó el agarre y bajo su mirada hacía su pecho. Se lamió los labios tal vez podría jugar con ella de otra manera. Bulma le siguió la mirada y le escupió.

-Antes muerta a que me pongas las manos encima..-le amenazó con rabia...-me das asco y no quiero que me toques con esos fines.

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, estás a mi mano..

Quitó una de sus manos del cuello y la bajo hasta su pecho, comenzó a masajearlo y a estrujarlo, Bulma cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover las piernas, debía defenderse, aunque fuera inútil tenía que poner resistencia. Y con un rápido movimiento arrancó parte de su prenda, dejando al descubierto su sujetador.

-Hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer..

-¡Pues seguirás así!.

-Me gusta tu rudeza, eres brava...-le confesó.

Bulma movió uno de sus brazos y lo acercó violentamente hacía la mejilla de Vegeta-baby donde lo arañó. Pero él no se inmuto y acercando su rostro a ella lamió su mejilla, verdaderamente era deliciosa, sabía muy bien. Bajó su rostro y arracando también el sujetador lamió su pecho.

Nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas sus ojos, esto no podía ser, no podía ser ultrajada por este sinvergüenza. Sentía como la lengua de esa cosa asquerosa pasaba por su pezón y eso le estaba enfermando, le estaba dado asco a sí misma. Quería morir, no quería sentir esto. ¿para qué?. Pero está vez parecía que la esperanza había venido a por ella. Vegeta-baby se alejó de su pezón y mirándola detenidamente.

-Eres muy hermosa para que acabe contigo así que serás de los míos..-lamió los labios de ella...-prefiero el cuerpo de una tsufur a uno asqueroso como el tuyo, que ya está utilizado.

Su vista estaba enfocada en la luz que salía del interior de Vegeta-baby y que se aproximaba a ella. Tembló el solo pensar que jamás volvería a ser ella misma y justo cuando notó como algo se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo, vio algo extraño, entre tanta violencia y terror, su saiyan apareció y los ojos del príncipe estaban vidriosos. Eso consiguió que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, su querido Vegeta estaba ahí pero solo por escasos segundos.

Y después de esa visión, su alma cayó en un profundo sueño y notó como unos labios la besaban y ella correspondía.

**Continuará.**

**Holas. Se ha visto que le hizo Baby a Bulma, como la maltrato y casi abusa...¿cómo les irá a la pareja con este percance?**

**Siempre pensé que Baby había echo eso con Bulma, teniendo en cuenta que era la esposa del príncipe de los saiyans y solo deseaba el sufrimiento de esos sanguinarios guerreros. Aunque sin tanta violencia.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo recibido. gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Vergüenza.**

El príncipe de los saiyans se masajeó la sien y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, veía como la lluvia se había adueñado del lugar, suspiró con resignación y apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en la puerta, se sentía muy impotente y la rabia podía con él. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber podido evitar esa acción, curvó sus labios con furia. Él que siempre había conseguido tener el control de sí mismo, había caido por un asqueroso parásito que se adueño de su cuerpo, pero no solo eso, si no de su familia y lo peor..

Golpeó a Bulma.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y cerró los ojos. En ese sueño o lo que era lo mismo, esa pesadilla, podía ver dos cuerpos desnudos, besándose, sonriendo con maldad, gimiendo de plácer..

_"Bulma estaba debajo, sintiendo con satisfacción la posesión de Baby sobre ella. Todo el poder del más grande estaba concentrado en su persona y solo importaban ellos dos, su antigua Bulma ya no tenía sentido para ella, ahora solo estaba el presente y sobretodo Baby, quería estar con él, ejercer de mano derecha y dominar el Universo con poder y sufrimiento, pero también quería que la poseyerá a ella de esa manera, con el sexo más salvaje y rudo que jamás hubiera imaginado._

_Sus anteriores experiencias no eran nada comparadas con las que tenía ahora. _

_Vegeta-Baby pasaba su lengua por el cuello de su mujer, dejando rastros de babas, había juguetado con sus pezones y ahora iba más abajo, quería explorar ese lugar que en un tiempo el príncipe de los saiyans había explorado, ahora era suya y jamás volvería a ser esa humana desafiante. Eso lo enfureció al recordar lo brava que había sido, ahora era su mascota, su títere, su cuncubina particular y nadie más la miraría con otros ojos que no fueran de poder. Ella seria su reina y nadie la tocaría bajo ningun pretexto"_

Vegeta sintió naúseas al recordar eso, sabía lo que le estaba rondando a Baby por la cabeza cuando la estaba...¡dios! se mordió los labios para evitar soltar esa maldita palabra y una débil gota de sangre resbaló por sus labios. La rabia lo estaba consumiendo y encima no podía hacer nada, teóricamente él también disfrutó de ella pero...no bajo su control. No podía aguantar más esta tensión y se levantó del suelo para acercarse a la ventana y ver el maldito planeta Stufur y él no quería estar aqui, le traía muy malos recuerdos...él quería ir a su hogar, con sus hijos y con ella, quería que todo fuera como antes, pero desgraciadamente no era posible.

Su mirada se concentró en el rastro que dejaban las gotas de lluvia en su cristal, veía el camino serpenteante que había en los cristales y allí nuevamente, sus recuerdos le volvía a esta mañana, cuando ya tenía control de sí mismo..

_"Ante las palabras que había dicho su hijo sobre el agua sagrada, él no se lo pensó dos veces y buscó el edificio más alto del planeta, el mismo lugar donde estaba seguro que Bulma continuaría allí, depositó su mirada en ese mismo edificio y el miedo le estaba consumiendo, aunque la vergüenza podía con él...¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a su esposa después de lo que le había echo?, tragó saliva y elevándose, comenzó a volar hacía allí.._

_Durante todo el trayecto pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que le había echo y en como salir de ese problema. Él la había maltratado, se había burlado y encima se hizo dueño de su cuerpo. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos tan negativos y cuando estaba justo enfrente del edificio...tembló como una flor. Increíble pero era bien cierto._

_Depositó sus pies en el suelo y observó todo lo que había a su alrededor, era un laboratorio y como no era necio, estaba seguro que su esposa era al dueña de este lugar, sus pasos resonaban a su alrededor y el silencio se cortaba con el propio ruido que hacía, él deseaba escuchar la voz de ella y oirle decir lo asustada que estaba y que nada los separaría, como tantas veces se lo había dicho anteriormente..pero esas palabras parecían demasiado lejanas._

_En ese momento se detuvo de golpe al ver de reojo una sombra que pasaba alrededor suyo, sus ojos se movieron al compás de esa sombra como si él fuera la presa y la "presencia" el depredador, se colocó en guardia, listo para atacar y cambiar los papeles. Él no era la presa, era el depredador. Notó una extraña acumulación de energía maligna y eso le extraño de sobremanera, más que nada por que al entrar no la había sentido. Respiró ondamente y cerró los ojos, era inútil estar nervioso, él era un guerrero, el príncipe de su raza, ante estas palabras tranquilizadores, él mismo se relajó._

_Escuchó el silencio del lugar y sonrió, al cabo de unos segundos esa calma transparente había dado paso a la respiración agitada y está vez sonrió con más satisfacción que antes. Y justo en ese momento se giró para encontrarse con Bulma y está armada con un arma._

_Esa visión sorprendió al saiyan que por unos momentos se quedó paralizado y la mujer aprovechó esa leve pausa para tirarse sobre su esposo._

_Pero Vegeta reaccionó antes y la sujetó con fuerza por las muñecas mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella, por un momento se quedó en shock, él había visto en sus recuerdos que estaba malherida y había sido...se mordió los labios al pensar en esa barbaridad, pero ahora la realidad le marcaba otra cosa._

_Ella estaba justo enfrente de él, pero..._

_-Bulma..-susurró con cautela._

_-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de las mías, sucio saiyan!..-exclamó con asco al escupirle en la cara...-¡¡me repugnas!!._

_El príncipe entrecerró su mirada y curvó sus labios.._

_-¿Tú no eres Bulma?...-le preguntó con rabia, apretó con más fuerza las muñecas y la mujer gemió de dolor...-¿dónde está?._

_La rabia le estaba consumiendo y eso le estaba enfureciendo, por que la persona que tenía enfrente suya no era la misma Bulma, era otra aunque físicamente fuera igual._

_-No lo sé, pero no me importa...-sonrió cruelmente Bulma...-estoy aquí por que Sr. Baby es el amo del Universo...-le explicó con una sonrisa victoriosa...-mi anterior yo no tiene importancia para mí, me sentía perdida y el Sr. Baby me ha dado una razón para existir..._

_Esas palabras se clavaron profundamente en el corazón del saiyan._

_-¡Estás loca!..-exclamó Vegeta...-¡¡ese asqueroso Tsufur te poseyo!!._

_Bulma le clavó la mirada con fuerza y sonriéndolo burlonamente.._

_-¿En qué sentido saiyan?..-preguntó socarronamente...-hay muchas maneras de interpretar esas palabras y todas ellas las he experimentado con Baby._

_El saiyan cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para no verla, eso le había dolido inmensamente y encima lo había dicho a drede. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a abrir los ojos para verla fijamente, esa sonrisa cruel que llevaba no iba con su Bulma. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró por la cintura y la elevó hasta el cielo, mientras ella le golpeaba con furia y le maldecía._

_-¡SUÉLTAME ASQUEROSO SAIYAN!..-gritó con rabia...-¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES, ME DAS ASCO!!._

_Con un autocontrol modélico, evitaba hacerle caso al escuchar esas palabras tan duras._

_Pronto llegaron a donde estaban todos dándoles a los habitantes el agua sagrada. Vegeta llegó con ella cargada en brazos mientras ella se movía violentamente de sus brazos, al principio le costó mucho que bebiera agua, todo el rato la escupía, pero no tenía otra opción que obligarla. Le sujetó el rostro firmemente y Trunks le dio de beber ese agua. El líquido comenzó a bajar por la garganta de la mujer.._

_Bulma comenzó a temblar, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no podía abrirlos, el terror de que ese malnacido estuviera a su lado, aún le daba pánico. Pero la dulce voz de Trunks le sacó de ese pozo negro._

_-¡Mamá ya estás a salvo!..-exclamó el joven al cogerla suavemente de los brazos...-estamos juntos, hazme caso mamá._

_Ella los abrió para sonreir al ver la mirada de su hijo, no podía creerse que fuera todo verdad. La habían salvado a tiempo. Se tiró a su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza y temblar ante el miedo que había pasado._

_-¡Oh Trunks has venido a salvarme!..-exclamó felizmente._

_-No solo yo...-habló el joven..-papá también te ha salvado, estamos libres de esa amenaza._

_-¡¿Papá?!..-repitió con miedo._

_Trunks la separó de él para que mirará detrás suya y viera como el saiyan la miraba intensamente, Bulma se tapó la boca con terror y gimió sin poder evitarlo, ahora todos los recuerdos le estaban atacando, él la golpeó, la pisoteó, la...cerró los ojos y mientras andaba hacía atrás, su cuerpo tembló con fuerza. Vegeta intentó acercarse a ella, pero la mujer colocó su mano enfrente y le negó con la cabeza, ahora no quería saber nada de él._

_La mirada asustadiza de Bulma se clavaba fijamente en la oscura de él, Vegeta agarró su pecho al notar como su corazón se estrujaba con violencia. Esa mirada le estaba matando, con eso le estaba dando a entender que los acontecimientos que había experimentado le estaba indicado que lo suyo se había muerto."_

**Continuará.**

**Holas! **

**Vegeta ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, pero el rechazo de su mujer le estaba dando muy mala espina...¿habrá solución o el amor ha muerto?.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo por este fic. Gracias. **

**Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Saludos y chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Separación.**

Bulma abrió los ojos al escuchar como un trueno rebotaba en el cielo con mucha fuerza, giró su rostro y vio como la lluvia caía en este maldito planeta, se abrazó a sí misma y tembló. Sentía mucho miedo y no quería acercarse a Vegeta. Quería olvidar todo el sufrimiento que había pasado en estos días, pero desgraciadamente estaba bastante marcada por esa violencia, levantó su camisa para ver el moratón de antes, tenía un aspecto deplorable y su fina piel había dado paso al cardenal.

Sus labios temblaron y se tapó el rostro con las manos para seguir llorando, deseaba quitarse todo ese dolor con las lágrimas, pero no había manera y solo había una solución ante el problema y era cortar de raíz todo. Alejarse de Vegeta era lo mejor para ella y su autoestima.

_"Bulma cayó al suelo cuando sus piernas no aguantaron la tensión de verle en persona, su corazón bombeaba con mucha fuerza y su respiración era bastante agitada, pero aún así, no podía dejar de mirarlo al igual que él a ella. Sus ojos fríos y oscuros como siempre los tenía, se habían convertido en la clara visión de la culpa. Notó como Trunks se inclinó a su altura y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.._

_-Mamá ¿estás bien?..-preguntó bastante preocupado..-¡estás pálida!._

_Pero no pudo responder, su cuerpo no le hacía caso y solo sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que tenía. Vegeta avanzó un paso, pero ella reaccionó yéndose hacía atrás, para alejarse del peligro._

_-Lo siento mamá si te he asustado...-comentó Trunks al notar la reacción de su madre._

_-¿Cómo?..-dijo al volver a la realidad y ver los ojos preocupados de su hijo...-lo siento tesoro, es que estoy confusa por todo, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Baby no ha poseido a todos..-comentó Trunks...-quería que fueramos sus exclavos..-curvó sus labios con maldad..-seguro que has pasado por un calvario, pero ahora todo vuelve a ser lo mismo de antes...-la abrazó con fuerza...-el peligro ya no está y volveremos a ser felices como antes._

_-Claro mi vida...-le acarició los cabellos._

_Vegeta dio dos pasos hacía atrás para impedir que el miedo de su esposa se volviera más grande, decididamente el calvario no había pasado para él, si no, todo lo contrario, ahora las cosas serían muy distintas. Maldito Baby, apretó con fuerza sus puños. Gokuh desvió su mirada hacía su amigo y suspiró con resignación..._

_Trunks ayudó a su madre a ponerse de pie, pero justo en ese momento apretó la zona donde estaba ese moratón y consiguió que se doblará en dos._

_-¡¡MAMÁ, ¿QUÉ PASA?!..-gritó Trunks al ver como se encogía...-¿te he echo daño?._

_Vegeta se fue con velocidad hacía ella y colocó una mano en su brazo, pero ella al notar el contacto lo apartó con brusquedad ante la perplejidad de todos, esa acción volvió a destruir más al saiyan, notaba como ella quería alejarse de él y mantenerlo al margen de todo y eso no le interesaba, ahora ya no. Antiguamente le hubiera gustado mucho, pero el tiempo le hizo cambiar, deseando estar siempre con su familia._

_-No es nada Trunks..-susurro con rabia al mirar a su esposo...-tengo un moratón que me hice y me duele._

_-¿Cómo te lo has echo?..-preguntó Trunks._

_-Me caí cuando intentaba huir de tu padre, pero eso fue cuando era una sirviente de Baby...-sonrió con falsedad._

_El joven suspiró con alivio, mientras que Gokuh gruñía al escuchar la falsa frase de su amiga, estaba convencido que Vegeta tenía algo que ver, pero no de esa manera, volvió a desviar su mirada hacía su amigo y vio como miraba hacía otra dirección y se mordía los labios con fuerza. Y definitivamente, sus pensamientos podrían ser bastante ciertos. Trunks agarró a su madre en brazos y se fue, dejando a los dos saiyans solos._

_-¡¡Calla!!..-gruñó Vegeta..-¡¡no hables!!._

_-Vegeta debes solucionar ese problema...-comentó Gokuh ignorando las palabras de su amigo.._

_El príncipe de los saiyans desvió su mirada hacía su compatriota y mordiéndose más los labios.._

_-¡Te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo!..-sentenció al momento de salir volando y alejarse del saiyan._

_Gokuh encogió los hombros y decidió dejar las cosas entre ellos, ahora mismo él tenía que ver a su familia. Y ante estos pensamientos, sonrió para irse con ellos."_

Bulma dirigió su mirada hacía la ducha y se frotó todo el cuerpo, debía ducharse y limpiarse de todo contacto con ese asqueroso Tsufur, se sentía sucia y utilizada y eso le estaba martilleando el interior. Pero no había traído muda y todo por salir huyendo de Vegeta cuando había entrado en la habitación. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y abriendo la puerta, asomó su rostro para ver si aún estaba ahí, pero afortunadamente no había rastro de su saiyan.

Sacó un pie con temor y después todo su cuerpo salió del baño. Sus pasos eran cortos y pausados, se abrazaba a sí misma y sus ojos rojos continuaban formando lagunas de lágrimas, el silencio reinaba en la habitación y ante eso, estaba alerta ante una posible presencia.

-¿A dónde vas Bulma?..-le preguntó una voz con fuerza.

Estas palabras asustaron a Bulma, que cayó al suelo de la impresión y cerró inmediatamente sus ojos mientras se abrazaba con fuerza. No quería oirle, no estaba preparada para él.

El saiyan se acercó cautelosamente a ella e inclinándose a su altura, alargó su mano hacía su rostro para que pudiera verle directamente a los ojos..

-Tenemos que hablar Bulma...-le susurro tranquilamente.

-No..-susurro con temblor.

-¿No, por qué?..-insistió con asombro.

-No voy a creerte Vegeta..-soltó al mirarle directamente...-me das miedo y no me puedo acercar a ti, por que todos esos recuerdos me llenan la cabeza completamente.

-¿Cómo quieres qué te diga que no era yo?..-le preguntó más confuso...-¡jamás te haría esas cosas Bulma!.

Bulma se levantó del suelo para alejarse de él y sobretodo de esa mano, y mientras daba pasos hacía atrás le negaba con la cabeza todas las palabras que había dicho para convencerla, se llevó las manos a la sien y comenzó a masajearla mientras los recuerdos le seguían abordando, no podía aguantar la vergüenza y la desconfianza que se habían apoderado de ella e iba hacía su esposo. Clavó su mirada asustadiza por la temerosa del saiyan...

-Lo siento Vegeta pero no hay vuelta atrás, ya no puedo seguir con esto..

-¿Qué?...-soltó con temor...-¿qué me estás diciendo?.

-Quiero dejarlo...-finalizó al cerrar los ojos y mirar hacía otra dirección..

Vegeta apretó con fuerza sus puños al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, él no quería eso. Entrecerró su mirada al recordar todo y vio el horror de las cosas que le hizo a su esposa, pero él no era el vérdugo, también era una víctima y no era culpa suya el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado. Saber que había usado su cuerpo para dañar a la mujer le daba árcadas y sabía que esa sensación jamás lo abandonaría, pero si al menos continuaban juntos y luchaban contra eso, podían solucionarlo.

Ella siempre le decía que las cosas habían que solucionarla juntos, por que eran una pareja y aunque le había costado muchos años entender ese significado, ahora él quería que eso se solucionará como ella le había dicho en muchas ocasiones.

-Yo no soy el vérdugo Bulma, también soy una víctima como tú..-explicó ante la sorpresa de su esposa...-pero esto no puede acabar de esta forma...

Bulma humedeció sus ojos al negar todas las palabras que decía su esposo...

-No hay vuelta atrás...-sentenció con dolor la mujer...-por que no me puedo acercar a ti sin dejar de temblar, esas manos que en muchas ocasiones me ha tocado y me acariciaban son las culpables de todos mis moratones y el amor que siento por tí no se puede salvar por culpa del miedo que se está apoderando de mi...-se acarició el costado dañado bajo la mirada del saiyan...-tengo miedo y a veces te odio, y por eso no puedo estar contigo, por que no me siento segura..

-¡¿Y yo qué?!..-gritó el saiyan al mirarse las manos...-¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de todo eso?¡no!, ¡estoy igual qué tú o peor, por que han usado mi cuerpo para dañarte y eso me destroza interiormente, si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría Bulma, pero no puedo!..-dio dos pasos hacía atrás...-¡tenemos que solucionarlo, nunca te has rendido y ahora lo estás haciendo, durante años me has metido en la cabeza que hay que luchar por lo que se quiere, pues escúchame Bulma, quiero esto y quiero que tú estés conmigo!.

Bulma rompió a llorar bajo la impotencia de Vegeta.

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Bulma ha roto con Vegeta...¿volverán a estar juntos o definitivamente el dolor que siente la mujer es más grande que el amor que siente por el saiyan?**

**muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo. Nos vemos en los próximos capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Fuerza**

Bulma abrió sus ojos y se quedó observando el techo. Desde que ella le había dicho al saiyan que deseaba separarse hasta hoy, habían pasado una semana. Y para ella se hacía más eterna. No volvieron a hablar y no le veía, solo sabía que seguía vivo por que su corazón así se lo dictaminaba. Se levantó de la cama para sentarse en ella, agachó su rostro y nuevamente las lágrimas inundaban su mirada, no sabía si había echo lo correcto, pero desde que había lanzado esa "orden" comenzó a echarlo de menos.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y gemió de dolor, realmente extrañaba su presencia y se le hacía indispensable. Pero ese miedo aún le azotaba la mente en muchas ocasiones y cuando pensaba en ello, ella misma se autoconvencía que la decisión había sido la acertada.

**"Yo no soy el vérdugo Bulma, también soy una víctima como tú" **esa frase siempre la recordaba, Vegeta le había comunicado esa GRAN realidad, aunque antes no le hubiera echo caso, ahora sí lo hacía. Él había sido víctima de las circunstancias y no podía controlar su cuerpo, le había echo daño, pero no era el mismo. Nuevamente gemía con más dolor. Que tonta había sido, estaba cegada por un dolor impuesto por otro ser, pero con la apariencia del único hombre que amaba con locura. Pero tenía sus motivos, el miedo y el terror, se habían echo dueños de sus pensamientos y si, pensó que le odiaba pero no era un sentimiento real, era algo ficticio por que le ocultaba la verdad.

El maldito Tsufur había echo un gran trabajo y había conseguido algo maravilloso, que el príncipe de los saiyans fuera repudiado y odiado por la única mujer que amaba.

Bulma se apartó las lágrimas de su rostro y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a su mesita de noche para verse reflejada en el espejo. Su aspecto volvía a ser el de antes, los moratones que llevaba en su cuerpo había desaparecido, pero la herida de su corazón se hacía cada día más grande.

Observándose en el espejo, pasó su mano por su mejilla y cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar que era él, pero desgraciadamente hacía una semana que no lo veía. Por los noches soñaba que le acariciaba y velaba por ella, pero al despertar veía la cruda realidad. Estaba sola por decisión propia.

-Vegeta...-susurro melancólicamente.

Mientras tanto en el tejado de la casa, Vegeta estaba tumbado boca arriba, viendo las nubes, escuchando los pájaros y notando como cada día, ella se alejaba de él. Curvó sus labios ante este pensamiento, le daba mucha rabia haberse rebajado a ese sentimiento, nunca pensó que dolería tanto que apenas le dejaría vivir, pero era bien real, no quería nada en el mundo que no fuera estar cerca de ella. Por las noches, cuando estaba durmiendo, él entraba a hurtadillas y se tumbaba en la cama para contemplarla, la acariciaba géntilmente y sonreía. Era en los únicos momentos en los cuales estaba realmente completo, pero cuando el sol entraba por la ventana, todo volvía a la realidad, Bulma le había dejado.

-Como te odio..-susurro...-y como te amo a la vez.

Apretó con furia sus labios, le amaba y la odiaba por hacerle esto, por sentirse vacio y miserable, por sentir pena de sí mismo...simplemente por sentir esto tan cruel.

De repente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron, era tan intenso lo que sentía por esa mujer, que hasta le quemaba las entrañas con desgarro. No entendía como había salido todo mal, él intentó hablar con ella, hacerle entender que él era víctima y que jamás le pondría una mano encima con ese desagradable fin, pero..sucedió, aunque no fuera él mismo.

Apretó con rabia sus puños, maldito Tsufur, incluso muerto le seguía jodiendo.

Suspiró con desanimo y cerró los ojos, donde los bellos recuerdos que habitan en su mente lo llenaban por completo...

Pero justo en ese momento, abrió los ojos para notar como ella se movía hacía la ventana, se asomó para ver como estaba apoyada en el ventana y su mirada parecía pérdida y vacía, ójala supiera el motivo. Aunque intuía que era por esos malos recuerdos..

-Vegeta..-susurró tristemente..

-"¿Me llama a mí?"..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

Bulma enterró su rostro en sus brazos y lloró con fuerza, le echaba de menos, quería que estuviera con ella por que siempre se sintió más segura si él estaba a su lado, pero ahora ya no estaba y era por ella, negó con la cabeza ante esa realidad, él tenía razón. Debían solucionarlo y no rendirse.

**"Tenemos que solucionarlo, nunca te has rendido y ahora lo estás haciendo, durante años me has metido en la cabeza que hay que luchar por lo que se quiere, pues escúchame Bulma, quiero esto y quiero que tú estés conmigo"**

Esas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza con gran veracidad, era cierto, ella jamás se había rendido y ahora lo había echo, había culpado a un "inocente directo", sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero le daba tanto miedo tomar esa iniciativa, en su mente ya creía la respuesta de su saiyan.

-Lo siento...-susurro con gran dolor.

-"¿Lo siente?"...-se preguntó el saiyan que se asomó con más curiosidad...-"¿ella quiere...?"

Tragó saliva ante su pregunta, sintió un cosquilleó de alegría recorrer cada parte de su ser, tal vez si había esperanzas y pudieran solucionarlo juntos.

Estaba en una gran encrucijada, no sabía si presentarse y plantarle cara, o esperar a que ella fuera en su búsqueda. Con sinceridad en sus pensamientos, sentía miedo de que no fuera algo bonito, si no, todo lo contrario. Eso le impedía tomar la iniciativa y plantarse ante esa mujer que le volvía loco. Se masajeó la sien y comenzó a remover sus pensamientos, él era un guerrero y jamás sintió miedo, pero este tipo de lucha era algo distinto. Además...

Abrió los ojos ante ese fugaz pensamiento, ella le había echado, por lo tanto debía ir en su búsqueda, él intentó hablar y aclarar las cosas, pero ella lo rechazo, así que...ella debía ir a por él. No debía mostrar inseguridad...

Se colocó en pie y curzó sus brazos, entrecerró su mirada y...

-"Ella me debe pedir perdón por tomar soluciones sin pensar...-curvó sus labios...-yo intenté hablar con lo difícil que es para mí, así que ella debe mojarse...-pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante los sucesos de los días pasados, entristeció su rostro...-aunque yo también debería...".

Bulma se alejó de la ventana cabizbaja y arrastrando sus pies, estaba mal y estaba cansada de sentir esta angustía. Aspiró con fuerza y evitó derramar más lágrimas, se pegó una pequeña cachetada a sí misma y...

-Ya basta Bulma de estar llorando por todos los rincones de la casa...-se mordió los labios...-voy a buscar a ese saiyan y hablaré con él, le plantaré cara y será entonces cuando sepa que quiero de verdad...-sus labios temblaban...-estar con él o vivir separada de él...-sus ojos se nublaron ante esos pensamientos, su corazón aún estaba resquebrajado por culpa de los muchos sentimientos que llevaba...-¡ahora o nunca!.

Y ante esta decisión, los ojos de Bulma captaron las puertas del armario y se fue directa a el para buscar algo de ropa, debía cambiarse y dejar de estar echa unos harapos. Debía arreglarse y volver a ser la Bulma del pasado, ella era luchadora y jamás se había rendido y ahora lo había echo. Eso no podía ser, ella tenía un carácter indomable e incluso a Baby le costó mucho destrozarla emocionalmente. Se enfrentó a él con orgullo, como su saiyan. Sonrió ante esos pensamientos. Su Vegeta.

El saiyan bajó volando hacía la ventana y su sonrisa se ampliaba con alegría, había vuelto su antigua Bulma y eso le llenaba de orgullo, ella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en toda su vida y eso le volvía loco. Tenía el carácter parecido al suyo, la determinación de no rendirse ante nada y el orgullo de plantarle cara a todos los asuntos, esa era ella, su mujer, su reina...la dueña de todo su ser.

**Continuará**

**Holas! siento mucho el retraso de la actualización, pero con el curro me es imposible actualizar tan seguidamente como antes. Pero os garantizo que todos los fics los acabaré.**

**Bulma ha tomado la iniciativa de buscar a Vegeta pero...¿qué sentirá al verlo de nuevo?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por todos los consejos y con ello sus comentarios.**

**En un review, leí que había sido demasiado apresurado la decisión de Bulma de dejar a Vegeta, la verdad es que cuando estás rota de dolor y solo ves el miedo, todos tus sentidos se nublan, da igual que sepas que es inocente o que no tiene nada que ver, pero ver su rostro cuando te daña físicamente hace crecer un sentimiento oscuro en tu interior hacía esa persona, y desgraciadamente esos "golpes" realmente existen y no hay perdón por ello.**

**Pero aquí estamos hablando de esa posesión directa, donde hizo cosas que jamás le haría a su esposa por que no era consciente de ello. Ella se aleja de él para evitar su dolor físico, mental y emocional, pero al final con un período de reflexión ve las cosas con más claridad y puede tomar las decisiones con más tranquilidad que antes.**

**Y en la vida real no hay perdón que valga.**

**NOS VEMOS. SALUDOS Y CHAO. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Y al final...**

Bulma salió velozmente del interior de la Corp. Capsule y tiró una caspule Hoi-Poi para ver como se mostraba ante ella una aeronave. La observó directamente sin percatarse de la presencia del saiyan detrás de ella. Supiró con resignación y levántando su mano al aire con el puño cerrado...

-¡A por Vegeta!..-gritó con fuerza.

Al escuchar su nombre una diminuta sonrisa dejó escapar, definitivamente su antigua Bulma estaba de vuelta y eso le llenaba de felicidad, aunque...ensombreció su rostro, había que solucionar unos pequeños asuntos del pasado. Escuchó como su mujer arrancaba el motor y salía volando, de pronto una gran verdad se mostró en su mente...

¿Sabía ella dónde estaba él?, meneó la cabeza con resignación ante ese echo. Cruzó sus brazos y se quedo ahí plantado ante eso, curvó sus labios y gruñó. Sería mejor esperarla en casa y luego ya se inventaria una respuesta a su pregunta.

De pronto vio el regreso de la nave y el asombro de ella reflejado en su rostro. Aterrizó en el césped sin dejar de mirar al saiyan que la observaba fijamente, tragó saliva con miedo y bajando del aparato, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, se sentía como aquella jovencita nerviosa de hace años..

Agachó la cabeza y desvió su mirada al morderse los labios, aún no se había despegado de la nave y Vegeta la seguía contemplando con algo de miedo, no quería pensar que sus esperanzas se habían vuelto a apagar, no podía ser que la ilusión de ir a buscarlo se hubieran esfumado al verle directamente. Incluso los nervios comenzaron a azotarle a él, no podría ni imaginarse el resto de su vida sin Bulma. Sin el orgullo y coraje que tenía, estaba convencido que sus ojos se hubieran humedecido, pero él era un guerrero, el príncipe de su raza y...debía evitar eso.

.-Hola Vegeta..-susurro Bulma.

Vegeta abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y se desilusionó, no eran las palabras que él deseaba oir. Bulma comenzó a alejarse de la nave sin dejar de mirar hacía abajo, estaba jugando con sus dedos de la emoción y de los nervios que sentía en estos momentos, ella ya sospechaba que podría sentirse así ante él, por que dudaba de sus sentimientos por ella. Además lo alejó de sí misma y le dijo que era el culpable, así que podría tener resentimiento hacía ella.

Al pensar eso sus ojos se humedecieron, era cierto sentía miedo y estaba temerosa pero él le dijo que juntos podrían solucionarlo. Alzó su rostro para conseguir que el corazón de Vegeta se estrujará con fuerza al ver ese rostro, dio dos pasos hacía atrás al ver la cara de dolor de su mujer...él había perdido.

Bulma se paralizó al ver como él se alejaba de ella, no podía ser cierto, lo había perdido para siempre. Las esperanzas se desvanecieron por completo para ella y sus piernas no aguantaron el dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el saiyan ni se inmutó y siguió clavado en esa posición..

Y las palabras comenzaron a salir de los labios de la mujer...

-Vegeta, no me dejes quédate a mi lado..-susurró al taparse el rostro con las manos mientras rompía a llorar..-sé que no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido, pero estaba tan rota del dolor y el miedo, que te culpé de todo..-tragó saliva..-quiero tu perdón hacía mí y que estemos juntos, te quiero demasiado como perderte por algo como esto y si, juntos podemos solucionarlo.

En ningún momento escuchó la voz del saiyan ante su súplica, pero es que él estaba en trance mientras todas esas palabras se metía en su cabeza y le hacían funcionar con significado alguno, ella le pedía perdón a él, cuando tenía que ser al revés. La alegría le estaba abordando por completo y sin que ella esperase está acción, comenzó a avanzar hacía ella, se inclinó y pasando su mano por su mejilla, sonrió.

Se volvían a sentir.

Y era la primera vez que sería romántico, pero a su manera.

Bulma se quedo muda al sentir ese tacto, se apartó las manos de su rostro para ver a Vegeta enfrente suya mientras le sonreía con..dulzura. Alzó una ceja al notar ese sentimiento tan tierno que desprendía él.

-Vegeta...-el saiyan le tapó los labios con su dedo..

-Schhhh hablas demasiado mujer...-emitió una sonrisa divertida...-no soy yo quién te debe perdonar mujer...-se acercó más a ella...-quiero que me perdones a mi..

-¿Por qué?..-preguntó con asombro al rodear su cuello con sus brazos...-¿por qué dices eso?.

-Por que no te pude defender de ese bicho...-murmuro con odio...-por que vistes lo peor de él en tus propias carnes, por que se aprovecho de tí para hacerme daño, por que te rebajó a un nivel muy bajo, por que...-agachó la mirada para no verla por la vergüenza, pero ella extendió su mano y levantó su rostro, para que la observará y viera la alegría en su mirada...-te dañó emocionalmente y físicamente, lo siento tanto..

Los labios de la mujer temblaron copiosamente al ver el dolor de su marido por todos los echos del pasado, emitió una sonrisa y lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos, consiguiendo que él se dejará llevar por esta sensación, no quería más separaciones estúpidas y ahora estaba más segura de todo. Él era víctima como lo había sido ella y encima le echó la culpa de la peor manera, temiéndole de manera incontrolable pero aunque era justificable, lo estaba pagando con el inocente.

Ella comenzó a darle pequeños besos, en la frente, en la punta de la nariz, en la mejilla, en la cormisura de sus labios, en el cuello, en el mentón y él cerraba los ojos ante esa sensación maravillosa, de pronto notó como esos besos habían cesado y abriendo sus ojos vio como ella le miraba fijamente, aspirando con fuerza el aire que los estaba rodeando y ya no le importó estar en el césped de la Corp. Capsule reconciliándose con la mujer a la que amaba y a vista de todos.

Y él se abalanzó hacía ella para besarla en los labios con la misma pasión que siempre había sentido por ella. Al principio el beso fue pequeño y tranquilo, estaban luchando con los viejos fantasmas del pasado. Pero después, volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre y él la cogio en brazos para estrecharla con más fuerza y poder sentirla completamente, estaba deseoso de llegar hasta el final de este camino, pero hoy por hoy...era demasiado apresurado. Aún estaba demasiado reciente lo de Baby y necesitaban tiempo para volverse a amar como antes..

Aunque ya lo estaban haciendo..

Él se alejó de ella y apoyando su frente en la de ella...

-Tiempo al tiempo Bulma..-le acarició la mejilla..-no hay que apresurarse, hay que tranquilizarse y yo quiero ver que estás lista, no quiero causarte dolor...

-Lo entiendo Vegeta..-le cogió el rostro con fuerza y depositando un beso en sus labios...-pero estoy lista, quiero que estés conmigo y quiero oler a tí como siempre he echo..

-¿Enserio?..-preguntó asombrado..

-Será nuestra oportunidad de superarlo..-le acarició la mejilla...-¿qué dices?.

Vegeta sonrió y se abalanzó a sus labios nuevamente, estaba deseoso de comérsela completamente, había aguantado mucho y soportado demasiado y ahora necesitaba que ella se unierá a él, pero con su propio control. Nada de manipulaciones innecesarias, debían ser ellos mismos conscientes de todo de sus actos...

-Te quiero mucho Vegeta...

Pero él no le respondió, no hacía falta palabras, ya que él sentía lo mismo...

Y así entraron en el interior de la Corp. Capsule a conseguir la recuperación del tiempo pérdido...pero siendo conscientes ellos mismos.

**FIN - El amor.**

**El fic ha terminado y espero que les haya gustado mucho. Al final con confianza en uno mismo y en no rendirse ante las adversidades, se puede superar muchas cosas.**

**Muchas gracias a :Caroone, Jaz021, Edoras, Elisabpshady, shadir, dark Lady kira, metitus, Karo, dayanarod, elena, ankii, Lauravxb94, karla y a himeko.koshi por seguir fieles al fic y por que os haya gustado mucho.**

**Nos vemos en los próximos fics que haga, disfruten de todos y nuevamente gracias.**

**PD- A ver si me animo a escribir uno cómico que estoy en mi fase oscura (verdad Shadir jejejejeje) me gusto mucho esa descripción.**


End file.
